An image forming device can copy in a variety of copy modes, such as expand, reduce and black and white inversion, in response to a user request. As the copy mode requested of the image forming device differs from user to user or from job to job, the image forming device comprises an auto-clear function, which reverts the copy mode to the default mode, when a given time elapses after copying.
However, if an auto-clear function is provided, as the user tends to realize that the copy mode is always in the default mode, sometimes the user copies without verifying the copy mode that has been set, thinking that the currently set copy mode is the default mode. Therefore, if the next copy is made before the copy mode is reverted to the default mode by the auto-clear function, the copy is made in the same mode as the preceding job.
A technique to solve such issues is known, wherein a carpet reset switch is laid on the floor in front of the image forming device, at a position where the user stands when copying with the image forming device, and if the carpet reset switch is stepped onto, the copy mode is automatically reverted to the default mode.
However, if an image forming device comprises a carpet reset switch, the mechanisms of the image forming device become complex and the manufacturing costs become high.
In addition, since the default mode is invoked each time the carpet reset switch is stepped onto, for instance, if the foot is removed from the carpet reset switch to go and fetch a document after setting the copy mode, the copy mode must be set again, as the set copy mode returns to the default mode.
In addition, when executing a plurality of jobs with the same copy mode, the copy mode returns to the default mode should the foot be removed from the carpet reset switch during the execution of the plurality of jobs; thus, if the foot is removed from the carpet reset switch during the execution of a plurality of jobs, the copy mode must be set again when executing the next job.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming device wherein the copy mode returns to the default mode only with the user's intention, without making the mechanism complex and while keeping the manufacturing costs down.